Midnight
by XxFlyingLizardxX
Summary: They say magical things happen at midnight. What could be more magical than a mother discovering who her son is? Chris revelation fic Oneshot


-1**Hey people sorry my updates for my stories have been few and far between. I'm working on them I've just been very busy but now I'm not soo yeah. Ok back to this story! I was listening to music like always when a oneshot idea popped into my head. For the record I don't own Charmed…YET! I hope you all like this.**

Piper Halliwell was sitting up in her room a complete mess. How was she going to do this how was she going to raise not one, but two children on her own. Not only was Leo gone for good now, but her sisters weren't living in the manor anymore either. She could just tell them she was pregnant, but then they would feel that they would have to move back to the manor. She didn't want that she just wanted help.

Chris Perry was doing his usual rounds of the manor. He thought it would be better if he came to check up on Wyatt and Piper since they were pretty much all alone. He just got done with putting Wyatt back to sleep. It seemed as though whenever Chris went to check on him he was always wide awake. He was close to Piper's room when he heard crying. She was crying._  
_Chris realized something, he was supposed to be conceived a few weeks ago and he never disappeared. That meant one thing. She was crying about him. Granted she didn't know it was him she was crying about, but that didn't make it hurt any less for him. Chris knocked on Piper's door.

" Who's there?" Piper said surprised anyone would be there at midnight.

Chris opened the door.

" It's just me." he answered.

" What are you doing here so late?" she questioned.

"Well I just figured since you and Wyatt are all alone anymore, someone should come to check up on you." Chris replied. " You ok? I thought I heard someone crying." he continued knowing full well that it was his mom.

" I don't want to bother you with it." Piper said as she bowed her head.

" Aw come on what kind of white lighter would I be if I didn't let you bother me?" Chris said with a smirk.

" I just found out that I have another baby on the way." Piper said sadly.

" Isn't that a good thing?" Chris asked surprised at himself.

" Well it would be if there was someone else around to help me take care of this baby too." Piper said looking at Chris strangely. There was something about him that kind of reminded her of Leo. She kept that to herself though. That wasn't even a possibility.

" Well it's not I- this kid would hate you for trying your best." Chris said. He started to yell at himself mentally. Stupid! You almost blew your cover!

" You think so?" Piper questioned feeling very childish for some reason.

" I know so."

" How?"

" Um Because, I grew up with your boys they're great kids well Wyatt was before he turned evil." Chris said not realizing he just slipped up.

" My _boys_, huh?" Piper said now smiling.

" Can we please forget I just said that?" Chris asked embarrassed.

" I don't think so."

" it was worth a shot." Chris shrugged.

Piper laughed. It was odd really she had never really liked Chris but now she was seeing a different side of him, he was nice, and caring. That was what reminded her of Leo. And those eyes, those were Leo's eyes.

" Oh my God!" she said aloud.

" What's wrong?" Chris asked nervously.

" You're- you're" Piper put her hands on her stomach. " You're him aren't you?!" Piper blurted out.

Chris's head hung down. His cover was blown his mom was probably going to go back to hating him and his life would just become a lot worse.

" Yeah." he choked out. A few tears building up in his eyes. He never could lie to his mom, or hide his emotions from her. It never used to be a problem until now.

" Hey, what are you crying for?" Piper asked seeing how young Chris really looked for the first time.

" You hate me don't you?" Chris said trying to stop the tears.

" I could never hate you, you're my son." Piper said as she pulled Chris into a hug.

" But I did all that stuff I brought demons into the house, I sent dad to Valhalla, I split the two of you up." Chris tried to pull away so he cold leave but Piper just held him tighter.

" But you had a good reason for all of it I'm sure." Piper said. "You did it to help your brother."

Chris just nodded.

" So am I a good mom in the future?" Piper asked starting to stroke her son's hair.

Chris laughed a little bit and shook his head in the affirmative. " you're the bestest mommy a boy could have." he answered.

" The bestest huh?" Piper smirked. " How am I the best?" Piper had a feeling that he wouldn't tell her but was surprised when he did.

" Well when I was little you used to sing to me every night, then you would tell me a story, and you would always make me some soup when I was sick. It was never the kind from the can either." Chris continued to talk about how great his mom was until he yawned.

" tired?" Piper asked.

Chris shook his head childishly. Piper looked thoughtful for a moment and then started to hum. Her humming soon turned into an actual song. (A/N: this was not the song I was listening to but it seemed to fit don't you think just a little bit?)

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm

Piper kept stroking Chris's hair as she sang it was the first song that popped into her head and it seemed to fit the two of them.Chris was trying hard not to cry again. This was the song that his mom used to always sing to him whenever Leo somehow managed to disappoint him.

This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just can't trust  
What they can't explain

_  
I know we're different  
But, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
And then I'll be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

O, you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
Be here in my heart  
(I'll be there, always)  
Always

Piper looked at her son. Wow that was odd. Her son, her neurotic white lighter was he son. She should have seen it sooner he was so much like his father, and her.

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

" Now what story would you like to hear?" Piper asked.

Chris laughed a little bit. " I'm not a little boy mom. I can go to sleep without a story"

" You could but I won't let you." Piper stated. " Now lay down."

Chris shook his head.

" Lay down or you're grounded mister!" Piper said teasingly.

Chris rolled his eyes and reluctantly laid down. Piper smiled.

" Now what would you like to hear? We currently have Goodnight Moon or There's a Cow in the Road." Piper said holding the two books up. Chris decided it would be better to humor his mom than it would to try to fight her the rest of the night.

" Goodnight Moon." He said pointing to the green book. Piper smiled thinking about how horrible this night had started and how nicely it was turning out. She slung her arm over Chris's shoulder so she could hold the book and make sure that her youngest, yet oldest, son could she the pictures. She kissed the top of his head as she finished the story realizing he fell asleep. Maybe this single parent thing was going to work out she thought as she too fell asleep.

**Ok people tell me what you think!**


End file.
